To deliver the energy produced in wind turbines and for other operating purposes such as control, monitoring, and the like, lines are necessary which must be attached to the tower segments. They are primarily cables, different systems being possible depending on whether it is a direct current or alternating current system. In alternating current systems, the cables are often attached in bunches of three (according to the RST phases). In direct current systems, individual cables are laid. Laying takes place generally in several attachment tiers. The outside diameter tolerances of the cables lead to problems when the cables are being laid. The parallel routing of bunched cables can lead to strain in the attachment system. For attachment on top of one another can lead to a skewed state of the system parts. To counteract this problem in the prior art equalizing rings are used. This solution is disadvantageous in various regards, especially because installation is complicated and time consuming.